1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide film and an optical transmitter and receiver module.
2. Related Art
In IC (Integrated Circuit) technology and LSI (Large Scale Integrated Circuit) technology, optical wiring between devices and/or between boards and/or chips in a device has attracted attention recently as an alternative means for improving the operation speed and/or integration degree to high-density electric wiring. Optical waveguide films have been proposed in order to achieve optical wiring.